Un presente para tí
by yusha
Summary: 14 de febrero, el momento de entregar el chocolate y con el los sentimientos, ¿él los aceptará? ¡Pero ya tiene un chocolate! Avanzar o retroceder, esa es la dificil cuestión que en algun momento nos planteamos. mal sumary, feliz 14 de febrero!
1. Capitulo 1 Inoue

Disclamer: los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, de ser asi matsumoto ya habria tenido hijos con histugaya o con shyuuhei xD

**UN PRESENTE PARA TÍ**

_**Capítulo 1. Inoue**_

Era el 14 de febrero, Inoue Orihime despertó entusiasmada. Ése sería el día en que por fin le diera un chocolate a ese chico que la traía loca. Se levantó y tomo una ducha, estaba nerviosa. Se arregló como normalmente lo hace, aunque quizás poniendo un poco más de empeño en verse fenomenal. Él lo notaría, ella estaba segura. De pronto se detuvo. ¿De verdad quería que él notara lo bien que se veía? Sus pensamientos eran un arma de dos filos, primero quería que él lo notara, pero después ya no quería.

Sí, aquella mañana, Inoue Orihime salió corriendo de su casa, se le había hecho tarde por estar pensando si era bueno o malo que él se diera cuenta de lo que sentía.

Llegó a la escuela justo en el momento en que sonaba la campana que indicaba el inicio de la primera clase. Todo el esfuerzo por arreglarse el cabello de la mejor manera se había estropeado por su carrera y el viento. Ahora él pensaría que era una desarreglada.

Pero al entrar al salón no lo encontró. Inoue se preocupó. ¿Acaso había pasado algo malo, y ella no se había enterado? Sutilmente lo buscó junto a sus amigos, todos estaban excepto él. No sabía si sentirse aliviada, o doblemente preocupada. Al entrar el maestro al aula, se obligó a no pensar en él. Al menos durante el tiempo que duraba la clase.

Un par de horas después, cuando se escuchó la campana del receso, Inoue tomó sus cosas y salió a toda velocidad del salón sin decirle nada a nadie. Lo busco por toda la escuela, en la cafetería, las azoteas, las áreas verdes, incluso en la oficina del director, pero no había señales de él.

-Inoue, ¿pasa algo?- cuestionó de pronto Ishida Urdu llegando tras de ella, Yasutora Shado lo acompañaba.

-Estoy buscando a Kurosaki-kun, ¿no lo han visto?- preguntó tratando de no parecer desesperada, el par de jóvenes negaron con la cabeza.

-Seguramente se le habrá hecho tarde y le negaron el paso a la escuela…

-Pero estamos en receso, si eso hubiera pasado, él podría haber regresado en este momento- insistió ella todavía buscando con la mirada al pelinaranja entre los estudiantes que permanecían dentro del patio.

-No creo que le haya pasado nada malo Inoue, de lo contrario habríamos podido sentir su reiatsu…

-¡Eso es, Ishida-kun eres un genio!- gritó de pronto Inoue encontrando la solución a sus problemas. Miró su reloj, tenía todavía 10 minutos antes de que terminara el receso. Decidida, salió de la escuela a toda prisa sin decirles ni una sola palabra a sus compañeros, guiada por la energía de Kurosaki que simplemente no aprendía a ocultar.

Lo encontró sentado junto al río que corría de camino a la escuela. Inoue sintió un fuerte alivio, por lo menos él estaba a salvo…

-Uh? ¿Qué haces aquí Inoue? No me digas que a ti también se te hizo tarde- cuestionó de pronto el joven volteando a verla, ella sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a él.

-El receso está por terminar, ¿no piensas ir a clases hoy, Kurosaki-kun?- quiso saber la chica, Ichigo volvió su vista hacia la corriente del río.

-Supongo que aunque corramos no alcanzaremos a entrar… de cualquier manera, no tengo ánimos de ir…- confesó meditativo el chico, Inoue lo miraba con embelezo, siguiendo todas sus facciones, la curvatura de sus labios, lo respingado de su nariz, lo profundo de su cuello… Inoue no se podía sentir más feliz si estaba con él.

-Kurosaki-kun…

-Mh?- y entonces él volvió a verla a los ojos. Inoue se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero controló el sonrojo de sus mejillas para sonreír y dejar escapar una risita, atreviéndose a apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho, que sorprendido no supo que hacer ni que decir.

-Si algo te preocupa puedes decírmelo, somos amigos- susurró Inoue soltando su maletín escolar, pero manteniendo entre sus manos una cajita. Ichigo asintió y dibujó en su rostro de nuevo esa pequeña sonrisa.

-Hoy… es 14 de febrero…- fue lo único que atinó a decir, mientras apoyaba un poco su cabeza junto a la de Inoue, podía percibir el olor de flores en ese largo cabello. Ella sintió un estremecimiento en su interior, los nervios aparecieron de nuevo, ¿cómo había sido capaz de acercarse tanto a Kurosaki? Otra vez no sabía si había actuado bien o mal. Queriendo tranquilizarse, fijó su vista en las manos de él, las tenía entrelazadas, apoyadas sobre sus piernas, y entre ellas había algo… algo que causo que Inoue dejara de sentir nervios para sentir otra vez preocupación…

-Kurosaki-kun ese chocolate…- comenzó a decir apartándose del hombro del chico para mirarlo a los ojos, pero él en vez de mirarla, volteó hacia otro lado. Inoue sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, ¿desde hacía cuantos años él recibía un chocolate de manos de aquella otra chica? Tenía que saberlo, debía saber si tenía oportunidad… Armándose de valor, Inoue preguntó.- Kurosaki-kun, ese… ¿ese es el primer chocolate que recibes…?- la chica pudo notar una mueca en la cara del chico, que finalmente suspiró.

-Bueno… cada año, mi hermana Yuzu me prepara chocolates, es la única que me regala uno en 14 de febrero… es muy dulce y tierna… creo que en eso se parece a ti…- respondió volteando finalmente a verla, Inoue quedó impactada, ¿acaso Ichigo estaba nervioso?

El nudo que sentía sobre su pecho al instante desapareció, una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica que lo abrazó por el cuello. La situación había sido tan inesperada, que Ichigo casi se va de espaldas, y tuvo que soltar el chocolate que sostenía en sus manos para evitar caer. Unos instantes después, la joven Orihime le soltó aunque permaneció frente a él, con esa gran sonrisa.

-Kurosaki-kun yo… yo hice esto para ti- dijo tras unos segundo, con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, los ojos le brillaban y su corazón latía de forma acelerada. Ichigo bajó un poco la vista y vio la cajita que desde el principio su amiga sostenía: era más bien rectangular y tenía un envoltorio de color plateado junto a un discreto listón rojo que hacía de moño, esbozando una sonrisa, y sintiéndole las manos temblar, Ichigo lo recibió mirando a los ojos de Inoue…

-Arigato… Inoue… yo…

-Yo te quiero, Kurosaki- kun… yo te quiero…

Y cerrando los ojos, Inoue se inclinó hacia Ichigo y le robó un beso.


	2. Capitulo 2 Ichigo

disclamer: los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, de ser asi matsumoto ya hubiera tenido hijos con hitsugaya o shyuuhei xD ah, y no me asesinen por lo ke van a leer, ya se ke actitudes asi no aparecerian jamas en la serie pero era algo ke me hubiera gustado ver xD

**UN PRESENTE PARA TÍ**

_**Capítulo 2. Ichigo**_

Aquella mañana, Ichigo no despertó de buen humor. El olor a chocolate llegaba hasta su habitación. No cabía duda, era 14 de febrero y Yuzu ya estaba preparando el valioso regalo. Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír. Su hermana pequeña era la niña más dulce y tierna que pudiera conocer. Quizás únicamente era comparable de Inoue Orihime, la otra chica más dulce, tierna e inocente que Ichigo conociera. El pelinaranja, aún recostado sobre su cama se preguntó si Inoue también estaría preparando chocolates para alguien especial… él nunca había visto que le regalara algo a alguien que no fuese Tatsuki. Ellas dos eran buenas amigas…

-¡Ichi-nee, el desayuno está servido!- gritó desde las escaleras Karin, la otra hermana de Ichigo.

El joven, muy a su pesar, se incorporó sobre su cama. Se le había hecho tarde, el desayuno estaba servido y él ni siquiera se había bañado. Se planteó seriamente el ir a clases. No tenía deseos de ver a los grupos de chicas siguiendo a los grupos de chicos entregando y recibiendo los chocolates, no tenía ganas siquiera de oler ese aroma de chocolate, aunque siendo sincero, de lo que realmente Ichigo no tenía ganas, era de pasar otro 14 de febrero recibiendo sólo el chocolate de su hermana.

Pero era algo que él no podía evitar. Sencillamente no podía obligar a ninguna chica a que le regalase un chocolate, o lo que era lo mismo, no podía obligar a ninguna chica a que sintiera algo especial por él.

Se sentía frustrado, y por eso odiaba los 14 de febrero.

-Nee-san! El desayuno se te va a enfriar- exclamó preocupada desde el piso de abajo Yuzu, segundos después, Ichigo apareció bajando las escaleras recién bañado. El rostro de la niña se iluminó al verlo bajar.- ¡Buenos días Ichi-nee!

-Buenos días Yuzu, perdona por hacerte esperar- respondió con una sonrisa y revolviendo un poco el cabello de su hermanita, quien al instante lo abrazó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Fliz día blanco Ichi-nee!- le dijo Yuzu muy sonriente entregándole una cajita transparente en la cual se podía ver un corazón de chocolate. Ichigo sonrió nuevamente y recibiendo la cajita besó la frente de su hermana.

-Arigato Yuzu-chan

-Konbawa Ichi-nee, sabes que te quiero mucho, y aunque mi chocolate no sea tan rico como los que te den las otras chicas…- comenzó a decir la niña sintiéndose apenada, su hermano se agachó hasta quedar mas o menos a su altura y le respondió.

-Tu chocolate es más delicioso que el que me pueda dar cualquier otra chica Yuzu- le aseguró Ichigo viéndola directamente a los ojos, el rostro de la niña se iluminó otra vez y lo abrazó con fuerza dejando escapar una risa de felicidad. Ichigo estaba satisfecho, después de todo, lo único que le gustaba de los 14 de febreros, era ver esa enorme sonrisa y la cara de felicidad de su hermana…

Tomando apenas una tostada, Ichigo salió de casa, antes de que su padre pudiese hacer algo en su contra, les deseó un buen día y él fue en dirección a la escuela. Si quería llegar a tiempo, debía correr. Pero claro, como Ichigo no tenía ganas de ir a clases, se fue caminando con paso lento y por el camino más largo a la escuela. Estaba cerca del río en que había fallecido su madre, miró nuevamente su reloj y sonrió ligeramente satisfecho: ya pasaba de la hora en que empezaban las clases, no tenía caso llegar siquiera hasta la escuela a esas horas, por lo que prefirió sentarse cerca de la orilla a esperar que el día transcurriera…

Observaba fijamente el transcurso del río, le era algo reconfortante, quizás hasta relajante. Teniendo todavía el chocolate de Yuzu en sus manos, Ichigo comenzó a imaginar a Inoue con su delantal blanco fundiendo un chocolate, Ichigo no pudo evitar preguntarse si a Inoue se le ocurriría condimentar ese simple chocolate: su amiga tenía fama de cocinar platillos demasiado extraños… Pero aquello que le inquietaba al pensar en Inoue, era saber a quién podría darle ella un chocolate…Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó pasos cercanos, en segundos reconoció la presencia. Sorprendido, volteó a verla.

-Uh? ¿Qué haces aquí Inoue? No me digas que a ti también se te hizo tarde- cuestionó al verla acercarse para sentarse junto a él.

-El receso está por terminar, ¿no piensas ir a clases hoy, Kurosaki-kun?- Entonces Ichigo vio en su reloj que ya había terminado la primera clase y también el receso.

-Supongo que aunque corramos no alcanzaremos a entrar. De cualquier manera, no tengo ánimos de ir…- confesó volviendo su vista al río, estaba sorprendido de que Inoue estuviera en ese instante con él, pareciera que la había estado llamando con el pensamiento…

-Kurosaki-kun…- susurró la chica, Ichigo la miró

-Mh?- cuestionó con la mirada, ella sonreía tan tranquila como siempre y dejó escapar una risita, antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho, que sorprendido sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Ichigo se quedó sin habla.

-Si algo te preocupa puedes decírmelo, somos amigos- susurró Inoue, a Ichigo le comenzaron a sudar las manos, en silencio sólo asintió y dibujó en su rostro un pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. No era la primera vez que sentía su pulso acelerar estando junto a Inoue, aunque sí era la primera vez que estaban los 2 solos y tan cerca el uno del otro. Ichigo medito unos segundos si valía la pena contarle lo que aquejaba a su alma.

-Hoy… es 14 de febrero…- comenzó a decirle mientras apoyaba un poco su cabeza junto a la de Inoue, podía percibir el olor de flores en ese largo cabello, ese aroma que le embriagaba el corazón y en el que pensaba tanto últimamente… Sí, de un tiempo hacia la fecha, Inoue ocupaba los pensamientos de Ichigo, buscaba su compañía y utilizaban cualquier excusa para estar cerca de ella. De pronto, sintió como ella se apartaba y le miraba fijamente buscando sus ojos, Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojase y le esquivó la vista mirando hacia otro lado.

-Kurosaki-kun ese chocolate…Kurosaki-kun, ese… ¿ese es el primer chocolate que recibes…?- El corazón del muchacho casi se le detiene, se maldijo por no haberle dicho lo que sentía por ella en ese momento tan idóneo, ahora le costaría todavía más trabajo decírselo… pero estaba decidido a hacerlo. Tratando de controlar sus nervios haciendo una mueca, suspiró.

-Bueno… cada año, mi hermana Yuzu me prepara chocolates, es la única que me regala uno en 14 de febrero…- le explicó con calma,- ella es muy dulce y tierna… creo… creo que en eso se parece a ti…- se atrevió finalmente a decir, evitando verla debido a los nervios, no se pudo percatar de la enorme sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de la chica, quien tomándolo por sorpresa se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo por el cuello.

Ichigo casi se va de espaldas, e instintivamente soltó el chocolate para evitar caer con Inoue encima. Unos instantes después, la joven Orihime le soltó aunque permaneció frente a él, con esa gran sonrisa. Ichigo la miraba expectante, sorprendido y todavía nervioso por tal actitud.

-Kurosaki-kun yo… yo hice esto para ti- dijo tras unos segundo, con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro y los ojos brillantes. Ichigo, con el corazón casi saliéndole del pecho, bajó un poco la vista y vio la cajita que desde el principio su amiga sostenía: era más bien rectangular y tenía un envoltorio de color plateado junto a un discreto listón rojo que hacía de moño… Ichigo sonrió, su corazón rebosaba de alegría, sintiendo sus manos temblar, recibió el regalo mirando a los ojos de Inoue…

-Arigato… Inoue… yo…

-Yo te quiero, Kurosaki- kun… yo te quiero…

Y cerrando los ojos, Inoue se inclinó hacia Ichigo y le robó un beso.


	3. Capitulo 3 Un amor correspondido

Bueno, pues les traigo por fin el cpaitulo final. Realmente es un fict corto, y pues espero que les guste el desenlace, a mi me dejo buen sabor de boca je je, dejen reviwes! y gracias a los que leyeron y me dejaron mensajito, gracias, gracias n.n

* * *

_**Capítulo 3. **__**Un Amor Correspondido.**_

-Inoue… yo…

-Yo te quiero, Kurosaki- kun… yo te quiero…

Y cerrando los ojos, Inoue se inclinó hacia Ichigo y le robó un beso. Un suave y delicado beso en el que sus labios apenas y se rozaron unos instantes. Inoue se sintió repentinamente avergonzada, lo había hecho todo sin pensar, apartándose tan sólo un poco, lo miró arrepentida. Ichigo apenas y parpadeó…

Inoue tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo sin decir nada más. Ichigo la observó marcharse en silencio, todavía impactado…

Un par de segundos después, reaccionó levantándose impulsivamente, gritando su nombre, pidiendo que se detuviera, suplicando que regresara, pero Inoue no lo escuchaba, se había alejado y perdido de la vista del muchacho…

Tomando sus cosas regadas sobre el pasto, Ichigo salió corriendo tras de ella, pidiendo de todo corazón, poder hablar con ella y decirle lo que sentía. En lo profundo de su corazón, siempre había esperado un momento como ese, una señal tan clara como aquella que correspondiera sus sentimientos, sería un verdadero idiota si dejaba las cosas así.

Corrió por todas las calles de la ciudad, la buscó en su casa, pero ella no estaba ahí. Fue a la escuela, la profesora lo regañó por el retrazo, pero al no encontrar a Inoue ahí, salió tan rápido como llegó.

Aquella mañana, Ichigo recorrió toda la ciudad en búsqueda de Inoue sin poder encontrarla…

Al caer el atardecer, Inoue emprendió el regreso a casa. Durante buena parte del día, se había refugiado entre el barullo de gente de los centros comerciales y en los parques; en varias ocasiones había sentido el reiatsu de Ichigo acercarse, y aterrada ante un reencuentro tan cercano, se había escondido y cambiado de rumbo en cada ocasión. Necesitaba estar sola para pensar, y ella sabía perfectamente que el mejor lugar para hacerlo y pasar desapercibida, era entre la multitud de gente que iba y venía de un lado a otro en aquella ciudad… como en todas las ciudades, las personas estaban tan ensimismadas que, aún rodeada de gente, ella podría pensar sin ser molestada.

Había comido lo que llevaba para el refrigerio de la escuela, y finalmente había subido al tren que recorría la cuidad de un lado a otro… Para cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación más cercana a su casa, Inoue ya le había dado mil vueltas al asunto.

Había sido demasiado impulsiva. Había debido conformarse con la sonrisa que el muchacho le había regalado. Había debido esperar un mes entero para saber si Ichigo correspondía sus sentimientos regalándole dulces. Pero su corazón y su mente, muy esperanzados, no habían podido esperar un largo mes para obtener una respuesta que le era incierta, y se había arriesgado demasiado al besarlo…

Se sentía incapaz de volver a verlo a la cara. Le aterraba volver a verlo a la cara. Temía en exceso que por su imprudencia, aquella hermosa amistad que mantenía con Kurosaki Ichigo terminara para siempre… Aunque Ichigo le perdonara aquel beso robado, y rechazara sus sentimientos con cortesía, Inoue sabía que su amistad ya no podría volver a ser la misma de antes… Y ella no se sentía con fuerzas para soportar aquello.

Suspirando con resignación, Inoue caminó rumbo a su casa. Ya no sentía en absoluto el reiatsu de Ichigo… sonrió con un poco de tristeza: el joven se había cansado de ir y venir de un lado a otro buscándola…

Las cosas eran mejor así.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, la luna y las estrellas habían aparecido en el firmamento. Sin mucha prisa, Inoue entró a casa, dejó su maletín escolar junto a la puerta mientras se cambiaba los zapatos por las pantuflas y encendió las luces.

La jovencita apenas había dado unos pasos dentro de la habitación cuando se quedó inmóvil al percatarse de que tenía visitas. Incapaz de moverse o decir algo, Inoue intercambió una larga y profunda mirada en completo silencio con la persona que la esperaba, observando cada uno de sus movimientos desde el exterior a través de su ventana: Kurosaki Ichigo permanecía sereno, sentado sobre sus talones con los pies sobre la pequeña marquesina de la ventana, esperando pacientemente el regreso de la muchacha.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, el muchacho se atrevió a abrir la ventana y cruzarla para entrar a la habitación. Inoue sabía que no podía escapar nuevamente de él, se limitó a girar hacia un lado su rostro, evitando mirarlo a los ojos…

-Me tenías preocupado… Llevo todo el día buscándote, hasta hace unas horas pensé que tarde o temprano regresarías a casa Inoue…- confesó el pelinaranja deteniéndose a una distancia prudente de la chica, que asintió levemente con su cabeza.

-Gomen Kurosaki kun… pero me apetecía estar sola…- susurró tratando de controlar el acelerado latir de su corazón.

-Inoue… lo que pasó esta mañana…

-No es necesario que digas nada … yo… me disculpo por mi atrevimiento, jamás debí haberme tomado la confianza para lo que hice… mejor ignoremos lo que paso…- susurró con seguridad, a pesar de que temblaba de pies a cabeza y apretaba con fuerza sus puños, Ichigo desvió entonces la vista hacia el otro lado de la habitación y sonrió ligeramente.

-Te marchaste sin darme oportunidad de contestarte, Inoue. Creo que al menos mereces que te responda antes de olvidarlo…- Respondió él avanzando un par de pasos hacia ella, quien de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

-Déjame insistir en que no es necesario, Kurosaki kun, de verdad no es necesario…- susurró forzándose a sonreír, sintió entonces la mano del muchacho tomarla por el mentón, haciéndola que lo viera a los ojos…

-Me gustas Inoue, desde hace mucho tiempo… pero nunca me hubiera atrevido a confesártelo de no haber sido por lo de hoy… yo no quiero olvidar nunca este día, y no me gustaría que tú lo olvidaras…

Y los suaves labios de Ichigo se posaron durante sobre los labios de Inoue.

Ella se sintió a punto de desmayar. Incrédula, sorprendida, con el corazón loco de felicidad, la muchacha no supo que decir. Sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas de felicidad. Ichigo siempre había sido sincero, ella no dudó de la verdad en sus palabras… Inoue deseó que aquel instante se alargara por toda la eternidad.

-Debo marcharme, es muy tarde para que permanezca más tiempo aquí…- susurró terminando el beso, dibujando en su rostro aquella preciosa sonrisa que Inoue muy pocas veces le veía. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, ella apenas y asintió. El pelinaranja la besó de nuevo fugazmente y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la ventana por la que había entrado. Inoue se llevó los dedos a los labios con el beso aún fresco. No pudo evitar sonreír.- Ah, por cierto…- susurró volteando a verla antes de marcharse.- El chocolate estaba delicioso Inoue… Buenas noches…

Y sin más, se marchó de aquella casa. La joven corrió a la ventana y con una gran sonrisa lo vio marcharse a toda velocidad.

Aquella noche, Inoue se sintió la chica más feliz y afortunada del planeta, satisfecha de sí misma por el valor que había tenido para entregarle finalmente a Ichigo aquel pequeño chocolate en el que había puesto todo su amor…

_**F**__** i n**_


End file.
